Try to try again
by DarkMoon166
Summary: El tornado se está acercando con ferocidad al pueblo de Arcadia Bay, la oscuridad provocada por éste cubre al pequeño pueblo. Y ahí en el faro se encuentra Max Caulfield quién lucha contra el viento fuerte y lluvia que pretenden tirarla al suelo...(one-shot) (un posible final del ep.5)


**Hola...Bueno quería decir que éste fic se me ocurrió al escuchar una canción llamada** **The Sense Of Me de Mud Flow que supuestamente esta relacionada con el el final del episodio 5 de Life Is Strange...Les recomendaría que escucharán la canción mientras leen, para que entiendan porque me imagine ésto.  
Bueno no tengo nada más que decir, así que espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

El tornado se está acercando con ferocidad al pueblo de Arcadia Bay, la oscuridad provocada por éste cubre al pequeño pueblo. Y ahí en el faro se encuentra Max Caulfield quién lucha contra el viento fuerte y lluvia que pretenden tirarla al suelo. Los truenos por la tormenta resuenan en el cielo mientras que Max trata y trata de rebobinar tratando de alejar el tornado para dar tiempo suficiente al pueblo de escapar, pero cada vez que rebobina el tornado parece agarrar más fuerza y velocidad. Ella cae de rodillas al suelo dando un grito de desesperación, ella no sabe qué pasa o qué hacer.

Ella comienza a pensar en todas las personas que morirán a causa de la tormenta, en la destrucción del pueblo en el que creció, sus pensamientos pasan de una persona a otra en segundos.

 _"No, no puedo permitir que la tormenta llegue al pueblo, tengo que darles tiempo de sobrevivir, no puedo permitir que muera nadie, simplemente no, Warren esta ahí, Kate, Joyce, David, Victoria... Y Chloe, mi Chloe, no puedo permitir que muera otra vez, ella tiene que vivir, tengo que darle tiempo para que sobreviva, solo tengo que rebobinar lo suficiente"_

Con ese último pensamiento Max se puso de pie y se esfuerza a toda su capacidad para alejar el tornado y dar el tiempo que necesitan para escapar; su cabeza le está matando de un agudo dolor hasta el punto que le ha provocado un sangrado nasal, pero parece que sus esfuerzos son en vano.

 _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué cuando rebobino en vez de alejar el tornado parece acercase con más fuerza y velocidad? no entiendo qué pasa, debería funcionar, ¿Por qué el tiempo no afecta a la tormenta?"_

Y es entonces cuando Max se da cuenta del verdadero problema.

 _"El rebobinar no afecta a la tormenta porque... porque yo soy el problema, ésto es mi culpa, abuse de mi poder, rebobine tantas veces que he provocado que el tornado venga para acabar con todo... Mucha gente va a morir por mi culpa"_

-¿¡Qué he hecho!?- grita Max mientras contempla el temible tornado.

Su intención de salvar a su mejor amiga en el baño fue solo el comienzo de un gran error, pero ella nunca se arrepentirá de haber salvado a Chloe todas las veces anteriores, solo se arrepiente de la cantidad de veces que rebobino por algo insignificante.

-¿Qué hago ahora para reparar ésto?- Se pregunta Max en voz alta con angustia.

Ella comienza a pensar en una solución, pero no encuentra más que una sola que no le agrada del todo.

 _"Sí yo soy el problema, entonces tal vez... Solo tal vez, yo deba... deba morir para que el tornado desaparezca. Sí muero todos vivirán...Chloe vivirá"_

Max toma su mochila para sacar una arma, el arma que le quito a Nathan antes de ser arrestado por ser cómplice del Sr. Jefferson en el asesinato de Rachel y desaparición de muchas otras chicas. Max observa con lágrimas en sus ojos el arma que tiene en sus manos temblorosas,antes de dar un vistazo a la tormenta y con eso sabe que tiene que hacerlo, no tiene otra opción.

-¡Max! ¡Max! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡La tormenta está muy cerca!- Llega gritando y corriendo Chloe. Quien inmediatamente se detiene y ensancha sus ojos al ver a Max.

-Chloe...- Susurra Max cuando la ve.

-¿Max, qué diablos piensas hacer con esa arma?- Pregunta Chloe con temor.

-Chloe,yo... ¡Todo ésto es mi culpa! ¡Yo soy la culpable de ese tornado que destruirá todo! ¡Es mi culpa!- Llora Max.

-Max, no es tu culpa, es culpa de todos, es la mierda esa de la contaminación y los raros cambios climáticos, ésto no tiene que ver contigo.- Le dice Chloe tratando de calmar a la desesperada y angustiada Max.

-Ahora por favor, solo dame el arma y nos vamos a buscar un lugar seguro.- Dice Chloe dando unos lentos pasos hacia Max, pero ella retrocede los mismos pasos.

-¡No entiendes Chloe! ésto es mi culpa, el tornado esta aquí porque yo abuse del poder que se me otorgo. Cada vez que rebobino o intento usar mi poder el tornado parece cobrar fuerza, es la jodida teoría del caos. Tenías razón.- Le dice Max llorando y colocando el arma apuntando a un lado de su cabeza.

-No hagas caso a lo que digo, muchas veces digo cosas estúpidas, el 80% de cosas que digo son estupideces, así que por favor baja el arma.- Ruega Chloe con lágrimas comenzando asomar por sus ojos.

-No, tengo que hacerlo, si muero todos se salvaran, tengo que arreglar mi error- Dice Max entre lágrimas.

-No, no te atrevas a hacer esa estupidez Max Caulfield, éste miserable pueblo no merece tu sacrificio, no vale la pena, así que no te atrevas a dejarme otra vez, no te lo perdonaré nunca si lo haces.- Le dice Chloe en una mezcla de sentimientos de angustia, desesperación y rabia.

-Debo hacerlo.- Dice Max llorando y viendo el tornado que no pretende detenerse a contemplar el pueblo.

Chloe niega con la cabeza mientras que las lágrimas corren por su cara.

-Todo estará bien después Chloe, todos estarán bien y podrán vivir sus vidas como que nada paso.- Le dice Max tratando de dar consuelo a Chloe.

-¡NO! ¡Nada estará bien! ¡Yo no estaré bien si me dejas!- Le grita Chloe.

-Chloe...- Comienza a decir Max pero Chloe la interrumpe.

-Te amo, ¿Okay? Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, desde antes de que te fueras para Seattle, solo que siempre he sido una cobarde y estaba enojada por los 5 años que no me llamaste, pero éstos últimos días que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, por favor no me dejes.- termina diciéndole Chloe a su enamorada con el valor que antes no tenía.

Max llora con más fuerza. -Yo también te amo Chloe, siempre ha sido así, al parecer toda mi vida había estado enamorada de ti, pero no me di cuenta de eso hasta el reto del beso, fue cuando todo cobro sentido.-

-Sí realmente me amas entonces baja el arma y vayámonos de aquí.- Le ruega Chloe.

-Lo siento Chloe, nunca me olvides y recuerda que yo siempre te ame, y que lo que estoy por hacer es solo por tu bien y él de el pueblo.- Le dice Max poniendo su dedo tembloroso en el gatillo.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR NO!- Grita Chloe tratando de detenerla.

-Te amo- le dice Max entre una leve sonrisa y lágrimas.

-¡MAX!-

*¡BANG!*

Chloe alcanza a atrapar el cuerpo de Max antes de que toque el suelo, la sangre de Max esta comenzando a formar un charco de ésta y a manchar las manos y camisa de Chloe.

-¡NO! ¿¡POR QUÉ MAX!? ¿POR QUÉ?- grita entre sollozos Chloe mientras abraza el cuerpo inerte de Max.

Mientras que el tornado que estaba por destruir Arcadia Bay comenzó a desvanecerse y el cielo a aclararse dejando solo suaves gotas de lluvia caer sobre una desbastada Chloe que llora a lágrima viva abrazando el cuerpo de su amada.

* * *

 **Déjenme sus comentarios sobre el fic...Quisiera saber que les pareció :)**


End file.
